End Of the world
by Salazzar Gryffndor
Summary: The end of the world. Harry and his family escape from Voldmort before he could arrive on that halloween night. years later the world goes up in smoke thanks to voldmort. this will a multi


It has been seven years since the end of the world. Or at least that is how I think of it. I had just had my seventh birthday when it started. Of course at that age I did not pay much attention to news. I was out playing with friends most of the time. My parents told most me of what I know from that period.

It started with Voldmort or so I was told wanting to kill me because of some prophecy. He was working on some dangerous potions in order to destroy those who would oppose him and save the worst for me. So Voldmort with the help of the Russian magical marched on England the place he truly hated. It was like a snowball rolling down hill his life started off innocent enough and his goals where innocent. But by the time he was at now he couldn't be stopped something in his life changed him.

At this point my father had our family move to some property we had in the Northern California Mountains to hide from Voldmort. He had always been something of a survivalist and had spent quite a bit of time fixing up the property in case something happened and we would need some place to go to for safety. We had a large rambling ranch house there with five bedrooms. It was high enough in the mountains to be away from everyone yet low enough so that we could grow food if necessary. The house had solar panels and a wind turbine for power. We were way too far from everyone to have power lines or even a telephone. With solar power and satellite cable we were able to watch TV and keep up with everything. The house was well stocked with canned and dry goods plus we had all the tools we would need if we ever had to grow anything. The area was well stocked with wildlife so we would have no problem hunting for game.

When we arrived we settled down pretty quickly. A tree had fallen on one wing of the house damaging two of the bedrooms. It was going to take some time to repair so we had to do some doubling up in the bedrooms. My parents took the master bedroom with my baby sister. My two older sisters, Megan and Shelly, took a second bedroom while my younger sister, Susan and I ended up in a third bedroom.

As I said, I was seven. My younger sister was six, my two older sisters were nine and ten and baby Teri was just four. Our parents were not much older than us. Mom was just 26 and Dad was 28. Mom got pregnant when she was 16 she dropped out of Hogwarts and took the night classes proved by the Minstry she went on to be a healer. Despite what was said about dad he was fairly smart and when the Minstry got there act together and brought in modern technology to wizarding. He went to become a computer security consultant. Even though he was wrong he took good care of are large family.

When we usually went to the ranch as soon as we got there we would run all over the place to see if what had changed. There was a stream that ran through the property with some good slow deep pools. If it were summer we would strip and go swimming. This time we just went to the living room and turned on the TV to watch the news.

Somewhere along the way Voldmort took shelter in a nuclear facially after killing the people in there. Somehow the magic interfered in the electronics and launched 16 nuclear missiles from England to the Untied States. The Untied States hearing it was Russian they launched some of there own. We later found out that frantic calls were going back and forth between all the major heads of state around the world to try and prevent this from escalating. While they were successful in preventing any further launches it eventually did not matter. One of our missiles targeted for Moscow missed and landed one hundred or so miles away. When tens of thousands of people began dying in the next week or so news slowly leaked out that the missile strike had damaged a weapons bio-lab and a virus was released. But in reality it hit Voldmort's potions lab and it created a magical virus.

By the end of July almost no news reports were coming out of Russia. Their radio and TV stations were just dead air. Then people began dying in the neighboring countries. The rest of Europe and the Americas closed their borders. All airlines were grounded in an attempt to stop the spread of the virus. It did not help. By the second week of August Europe was being decimated and we saw the first deaths begin in the USA. As we switched channels around on our cable we would see stations we used to watch leave the air and go dark. Sometimes we would find a channel where we would just see an empty set. It was as though the station was left on and everyone went away.

It took only two weeks for the virus to spread across the entire USA. By the end of August we could not find any stations, TV or radio, still broadcasting. It looked like we were the only ones left in the world. How we escaped harm I don't know. I guess it was our remote location. The road to our property was a dead-end at our place. There was no reason for anyone to even come out there and we had not seen anyone since the first week we arrived. One family from town that we knew came out to welcome us but my mom and dad, while very friendly with them, did not encourage them to repeat the visit.

There is a small town of a few thousand people, or there were a few thousand people, about 25 miles from us. My dad would drive over every couple of months on an ATV and watch the town from a ridge. Each time he would report no movement, just dead bodies in the streets. He would stay a couple of days watching the houses and roads for movement but saw nothing. From another ridge he could see into the central California valley where I-5, the main north/south freeway passed. Not a single car traveled on it. It was on one of these trips, about a year after we arrived, that dad had his accident. When he did not return after a week I followed his route and found him. From the tracks it looked like a bear surprised him, or he surprised it, on the dirt road while returning and his ATV went off the road into a ravine. I had to bury him there. The ATV was destroyed and I had no way to get his body home.

As I said it has been seven years. There is magic left in the world thanks to the virus. It seemed to have eaten up magic even though the Virius didn't touch us we couldn't use are magic. I'm now 14. My sisters are 11, 13, 16 and 19. We have all grown up a lot. We have had to work awfully hard these seven years. It has been easy to get game to last us through the winter; I had gotten pretty good with my bow. But it takes a lot of work to put aside enough fruit and veggies. We tend to get up early and work in the fields, take it easy during the heat of the afternoon and then put in a few more hours in the late afternoon before calling it a day.

It had been a long day and I was tired. My sisters were laying around in the family room watching an old movie on the VCR after dinner while I sat on the sofa reading a book. We did not have much left in the way of clothes because we have all grown up so much nothing fit us any more. Mom was the only one who usually was fairly dressed. When she joined us swimming even she would strip down.

For some reason I was really beginning to enjoy watching my sisters naked. If my mother had explained sex to us I would have understood what was going on but she was alone now and probably did not really think it was that important since we were all family. Now I wasn't stupid. We had animals, and we all saw them mating on occasion, but seeing two animals going at it and then relating that to my sisters was just too big of a leap at my age.

The problem for me was I would watch them running around naked and end up with an erection. This had happened last summer when we were all skinny-dipping. I started watching my sisters while they were lying in the sun, their breasts sticking up in the air. They would spread their legs so their inner thighs would also get tanned. Megan saw my cock sticking up in the air and pointed it out to the other girls. "Hey, look at Harry. He has a boner". They all began teasing me. I have been careful to avoid letting that happen again. I am over 6 ft, and the tallest of them is only 5' 8" but they still treat me like a little brother and can tease me a lot.

As I read I would occasionally look at them over my book. Megan and Shelly physically looked almost identical to mom now. They were very slender and had nice full breasts with nipples that stuck. Susan looked pretty much the same but with smaller breasts and she had just a little bit of hair between her legs. As I watched them I could feel myself stirring. I had better get to bed before it was too late. All I needed was for my cock to start waving around like a weathervane.

nonchalantly held the open book in front of me while I got up and left the room for my bedroom. Susan would be busy for another hour watching the movie so I would have some time to get rid of this erection. I couple of years ago I had discovered how much fun it was rubbing my cock when it got hard. It had been quite a surprise when that white stuff shot out of it. Later in my reading I found out it was sperm but the book did not really tell me much other than putting a name to it. I knew there was a connection between getting hard and seeing my naked sisters but I was pretty ignorant about connecting any further dots.

lay down on the bed, closed my eyes and thought of my sisters laying naked out in the living room. Now I was rock hard. I grabbed my cock and slowly began pumping my hand up and down. " Harry. What are you doing?" I was so focused I had not heard Susan open the door. How long had she been standing there? I quickly let go of my cock and pulled the covers up to my waist. "Nothing".

Susan was not going be put off so easily, "No. Really, what were you doing?" There was no point in hiding it now. We had always shared everything. If I did not tell her she would just keep after me making my life a living hell until I gave in. "I was just making myself feel good." "What do you mean?" "Sometimes I get hard…." "Yes I know. I've seen you". "Come on. If you want me to tell you don't interrupt". "Ok. Go ahead". "Well, sometimes I get hard and if I don't do something it hurts real bad". "What do you mean, do something, and what hurts? Why does it hurt?" "You're asking too many questions. My balls hurt and I don't know why". "Well what do you do to make it stop?" "If I rub it with my hand for a while it feels really good and then some white stuff shoots out the end and then it won't hurt". "Really? You mean you pee?" "No. It's something different". "Can I see it? She had moved closer and was now sitting on my bed trying to lift up the covers. "I don't think so". Now I was embarrassed. We had seen each other naked for years. We even slept together naked for the warmth many times during the winter. Our room was at the far end of the house and it could get very cold. "Oh, Please? It was hard to say no to her when she put that little pout on her face. "Oh, all right, but just for a little bit. This is just between you and me. Ok? You know how Megan and Shelly tease me". "Sure. Now let's see". She then pulled down the covers. When Susan first surprised me I had quickly wilted but while we had been talking I had gotten hard again. I lay back down on my bed while she got up and sat down by my hips. I wrapped my hand around the middle of my cock and slowly started pumping up and down. "Wow. I don't think I have ever seen you this big before". I was having trouble thinking of anything to say. I was watching her head get closer to my cock. She reached out and put her fingers around the head of my cock. Oh. That felt so good. "Let me do it". Her fingers slowly moved down my cock replacing mine. She grabbed me tightly and moved her hand up and down my cock squeezing as she did so. "Hey, I'm not a cow. You don't have to milk me".With a laugh she replied, "I don't know about that. You said white stuff comes out". But she did change her stroke and continued the up and down movement without the extra milking squeeze. "It feels so hard but your skin is so soft". I could not talk. I could feel it building up in me. "You have to stop or it is going to start squirting! '. "I want to see it". She started moving her hand faster. My hips started lifting up off the bed. "Come on Harry. Do it!" Finally I could not take it any more and the white stuff started squirting a couple of feet up in the air. "Cool! That is neat. That has to be sperm. That is what mom said comes out of the bull's penis when he is mounting the cows". My heart finally was slowing down from its' pounding. "I was going to ask mom about it one time but couldn't. It feels so good and if it is something bad she would make me stop". "Well I won't tell. Can we do this again sometime? I did it right didn't I?" "Yes. You did it very well". Then mom's voice from out in the hall caught our attention. "Hey you kids. It's time to go to bed. Turn the lights out. We have a busy day tomorrow".

Susan jumped up off my bed. "Ok mom". She turned out the lights and then came back to my bed. She scooted up with her back to me. I tentatively put my arm across her hips with my hand on her stomach. She took my hand and slid it up to her breasts. I could feel a nipple getting bigger under my fingers. Her breast felt nice. She had never done this before. She was not near as big as mom, or Megan and Shelly, but it was big enough for me. "Next time I'll show you what makes me feel good". As I drifted off to sleep my last thoughts were, "What did she mean by that? She did not have a cock".The next couple of days we did not have a chance for a repeat performance. We were in the middle of winter and it looked like a snowstorm was headed our way. We had to get out and get our cattle and other livestock taken care of. We also needed to move enough wood in to last a few weeks if it ended up being a serious storm. You never knew how long a storm might last. We were dead tired each night and just went to straight to night, a few days after the storm passed, I had gone to bed early. I was busy entertaining myself when Susan came in. She was really tired and did not notice what I was doing. She just got in my bed, backed up against me and went to sleep.

In her sleep she kind of snuggled her butt up against me. I still had a hard-on and the head of my cock was very wet and slippery. Her moving her butt around did not help my condition. I moved my hips forward against her and my cock slid between her thighs. It felt so hot there. I slowly moved my hips back and forth rubbing my cock against the inside of her thighs. The feeling was so intense. This was so much better than my hand. I felt I would explode any second. I had to slow down. I wanted this feeling to last a while. I rolled a bit off my side so I was partially on my back and slowly pulled one of Susan's legs over mine so it bent at the knee. Her legs were spread fairly wide now. I reached over and found my cock between her legs and started rubbing it back and forth against her crotch. I was really enjoying the feeling when I felt Susan stir. In a sleepy voice she asked, "What are you doing"? I froze. Now what do I do. She's going to get mad at me. "Don't stop. That feels good".With her encouragement I once again began rubbing the head of my cock around. Then suddenly something weird happened. I pushed the head a little harder against her and instead of just the pressure of being pushed against her I felt her skin give and the head of my cock suddenly disappeared inside of her. Now I know what you are thinking. I have been living with naked girls for several years now. I should have known what was going on. But I'm a guy. I was I entered Susan she let out a gasp. I thought I had hurt her and I quickly pulled out. "No. Put it back". She pleaded. "That feels really good. Put it back in".I pushed with my fingers again and the head slipped back into her. It felt so hot and tight. It made me thrust my hips forward and I sank deeper into her. I felt her move back against me and heard her moan. I moved my hands around her and cupped each of her breasts. I gave them a gentle squeeze and then began rubbing my palms in circles on her nipples. She moaned louder and arched her back. This resulted in her butt jamming harder into me. Now my cock was buried up to the hilt in her. It only took a few more thrusts before I was squirting over and over inside of her. I stopped moving against her. Susan turned her head and asked, "Why are you stopping"?"My cock squirted and it is getting soft now" I reached between her legs, took my now limp cock in her hand and started rubbing it against her. It was just a minute or so before I noticed I was getting hard again. She then got a good grip on me and continued rubbing herself between her legs with my cock as the tool while I took the opportunity to really get to know her breasts. I noticed that sometimes when I gently squeezed both of her nipples at the same time she would arch her back strongly against me and moan rather loudly. I had to caution her a couple of times to be quiet or mom might hear and come in. After several minutes of this, Susan was really jerking back against me and rubbing my now rock hard cock against her in a very fast side-to-side motion. Suddenly she tensed, arched her back against me and cried out, "Harry, Uhhh". She was holding my cock tightly in her fist and jerked it around a couple of times. It took me a second to realize she was trying to stick it back into her. I obliged by reaching down, moving her hand and then aligning myself and easily sliding back into her right up to the hilt. I could feel her pussy grabbing me like her hand had before. It sent this electric current up me. I started thrusting my hips against her and knew I was just a few strokes away before I was going to squirt in her again. She must have realized it also. She reached down, grabbed me and pulled me out. 'No, put me back in".

Once our breathing had returned to normal Susan lifted her leg off of mine and put it on top of her other leg still spooned against me. My cock was pinned between her thighs but I was in no mood to complain. After some gentle caressing we both drifted off to next morning we were still in the same position when I woke up. I felt Susan begin to stir and gradually pulled my cock back from between her thighs. When she was finally awake she turned around to face me. She was lying in bed a bit above me so I leaned forward and put my head on her shoulder. Even with what we had done the night before I had not touched her very much. I reached out with my hand and put it on her stomach. I slowly began moving it around her stomach and then up to her ribcage below her breasts. After making several passes back and forth I moved higher to the underside of her breasts. Susan sucked in her breath as I moved from the bottom of her breast to her nipples. She leaned in towards me pushing her left breast into my face. I moved my head slightly so I could take her nipple into my mouth and began sucking on it gently and running my tongue around it. After a little bit I put my hands under her shoulders and pulled her over onto me so I could reach both breasts with my mouth. She moved her legs around so she was sitting on me with my cock flat against my stomach and her sitting on top of it.I continued running my tongue around her nipples just moving from one breast to the other. Susan shivered. "Yes, more". After several more passes Susan finally spoke again. "Harry. That feels so good. Maybe you would like the same treatment". What did she that mean? My nipples were not very sensitive. Susan then slid off of me to one side and crouched down, facing towards my feet, by my waist. Since I could no longer reach her breasts with my mouth I moved one hand to each breast and slowly caressed them, lightly running my palms over her nipples. Then suddenly the most incredible feeling came over my cock. It was as though I had stuck it in an oven. It was hot. There was this swirling sensation going all around the head. I looked down and saw Susan's mouth engulfing my cock. My hips moved up to her. This was just incredible. I knew I could only last a few more seconds of this.

What are you two doing? Susan Marie, Harry James, stop that this instant!" We were so preoccupied we had not heard mom call us or come in the room. She stood there while Susan jumped up and ran out of the room. Mom turned to me and gave me that LOOK as I got up. We knew we were in trouble. Mom used our middle names.I was having a difficult time because my cock was sticking out and waving around as I moved. "What did we do wrong? You never told us that this was something we should not do". Mom just stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and said "Go take a shower and get breakfast. You have a lot of work to do today. I'll talk to you tonight".When we got down to breakfast, Megan, Shelly and Terri looked at us like "What did you guys do? Why is mom so mad?" We just kept quite and ate our breakfast. After breakfast I went outside and worked my way down to the barn. Last summer I had felled several trees to work on to repair the damaged portion of our home. For the first couple of hours I was distracted thinking about what mom wanted to talk about tonight. Why was she so upset? We were just doing something that felt good. After those first couple of hours I just forgot myself working. I was able to finish up several logs that we would use in the spring to rebuild the wall damaged by the tree.

As the sun began to set mom called out that it was dinnertime. All through dinner it was very quite. No one really talked other than pass me this and that. After dinner we all went in the family room to read and play some board games. It remained pretty quite. Once it got to our normal bedtime mom got up and said she had some changes to make. "Terri is getting older and she is going to move into Susan's bedroom. We do not have a regular bedroom for Harry until we finish the repairs. It is too cold for him to sleep out here on the sofa so he will share my bedroom until the west bedrooms are finished".

Well that is going to be the end of our fun. Mom must really not like what we did. We all drifted off to our bedrooms. I followed mom. I looked around her bedroom. She had the biggest bedroom and bed because she used to share it with dad. I did not know what to expect so I took the blanket and pillow I had brought from my old bedroom and started to make a place on the floor. Mom said, "What are you doing? You can have the left side of the bed. It is big enough for the both of us". I got back up and slid into the left side of the bed. Mom moved around the room, closing the door, putting things away. Taking off the few clothes she wore. I lay there watching her, sneaking peeks. I had not really thought of mom physically before but my experiences with Susan had me thinking differently now. Mom's breasts were much larger than Susan's and her nipples stuck out more. Her legs were long and I kept being drawn to that space between her thighs. I had always wondered about the differences between my sister's bodies and mine. My recent experience with Susan had given me a good idea of what to do with those differences. And now watching mom I was reliving last night with Susan remembering the feeling of sliding in and out of her. Then I remembered what she had been doing when mom came in. Where did she learn about that? I have to stop thinking like this! I'm getting an erection. No, not getting, have an erection. I have to think about something else. Think about milking cows, feeding chickens. I turned on my side, pointing my cock away from her so she would not see it and get me in deeper trouble. Mom turned off the light and got in bed. It was winter now so it was really dark at night. I could not see anything when the light was turned off. That made it easier to talk about this when I could not see her face. "Mom, what did we do wrong? We were just doing something that felt good". I felt her turn on her side towards me, "Yes dear, I know. It does feel good but it is something you do not do with your sister". "Why not"? "Well it is just the way things are. It is the way we were brought up. I really don't want to talk more about it right now"."Ok. Goodnight". "Goodnight son".We went on like this for a few weeks before the dreams started. Get up. Get breakfast. Go out and work. Come in and have dinner. Go to bed. All the while mom kept a watchful eye on Susan and me. Mom did not have us work on projects together.

Then one night I had the dream. Susan and I were in bed. We were lying next to each other and she was holding on to my cock and rubbing it up and down. She then pulled me by the cock over on top of her. I could feel her breasts under my chest, her nipples poking into me. Her legs slowly spread and I settled between them, my cock pushing up towards her. Then…I woke up. I had a huge hard-on and the hand holding it was mine. I needed some relief but did not want to wake mom. I turned over and did my best to think of other things until it went away and I went back to sleep.A couple of nights later I had the same dream. I would get up to the point of lying on top of her then wake up with a hard-on. A couple of times the dream would have her taking me in her mouth. It was such an intense dream that a couple of times when I woke up I would find my stomach wet from Cumming on myself. Mom was always asleep so at least I had not woken her up and got night about two months after I moved into mom's bedroom I woke up from the dream but something was different. Mom was moving around a bit. Her legs would spread wide then close. Then she would lift her knees up and spread them. At first I thought I had woken her up but then I realized she was having a dream herself. I could hear her say a few words every now and then. Most of the time it was just moaning and I thought maybe it was a bad dream and she was in pain. Then I heard her say "Yes" several times and "James". Then I finally caught on. She was having a dream about dad. I could see the covers moving around her waist and guessed she was touching herself in the dream. I stayed very still and after a few minutes she sighed and the movement stopped. I turned over and tried to go to sleep. It took a while as I now saw my mom in a completely different light.

Spring approached and my dreams were getting more frequent and intense. It was very frustrating. The dreams were so repetitive I could almost just lie there and know exactly what would happen next. Right up to the time I would move on top of Susan and then wake up. Then one night the dream changed. I moved on top of her and she still held my cock. She slowly moved it in a circle around her opening. It felt so wet and warm there. I was not waking up. Finally the dream would have a conclusion. I could feel her arch her back as she rubbed my cock against her in one spot. She began rubbing the spot again and again. The feeling was so intense. I propped myself up on my arms and dropped my head down and began kissing her breasts. As I reached her nipple I felt it grow between my lips. I passed my tongue back and forth over her nipple. Then she pulled my cock harder toward her. I began to thrust my hips forward. Her hand slid down to the base of my cock and I felt myself slide inside her. It was unbelievable. Susan felt so good. She moved her hand out and wrapped her arms around me pulling me tight. I pushed the rest of my cock into her, grinding my pelvis against hers. "Yes James. Harder". With that I thrust harder feeling myself go in even deeper. Her knees rose up outside my hips and I slid another inch deeper. "Yes James. Again! I moved back until I thought I was going to fall out of her then slowly pushed back into her. Over and over I again I would move back, then back in. She then began squeezing my cock with her muscles. It became a steady rhythm. Every time she squeezed me I would thrust into her. "Yes James. Yes! Fuck me. Faster. Fuck me!".

Why was she calling me James? That was my dad's name. Her heels began pushing into my butt making me thrust harder into her. "Harry!" It was so intense now. I knew this is where I should have been squirting all that time. "Harry. STOP". My cock would get squeezed and I would thrust. "Harry. STOP! It's your mother". "What?" "Harry, you are on top of me. You need to stop and get off". This isn't Susan? It's Mom? What's happening? Oh, yes that feels so good. Every time she squeezes me it makes me move deeper into her. "I can't stop when you are squeezing me like that". "I can't stop squeezing when you keep fucking my pussy. You need to stop before you cum". "I can't help it mom. Every time you squeeze me it makes me push harder". "Well you have to try". I had not really noticed but I had one hand on her breast and was gently massaging it. I had just taken her nipple between two of my fingers and was rolling in back and forth when she said, "Honey, you have to stop doing that". Then she arched her back and a loud moan came from her. She grabbed my butt and dug her nails in, pulling me deeper into her. "Oh, ho…. Oh, honey you need to….". Her body spasmed several times and she squeezed me really hard. She then gradually relaxed and lay flatter on the bed. She put her mouth close to my ear and said "Ok, honey. You can go ahead and finish". With that she grabbed my butt and began pulling me with each thrust into her. I was so close at that point that it only took a few more thrusts before I was Cumming inside her. Squirt after squirt until it seemed like it would never stop.

As we lie there, breathing hard, she finally looked at me and said, "We should not have done that. "But mom, you started it". "What?" "You pulled me on top of you". "I'm sorry Harry. I was dreaming of your father and got carried away". "That's ok" I said. "It was really nice". Mom looked up at me and said "Yes. It was. But we should not be doing that with each other. Mothers don't let their sons fuck them"."Well you didn't really let me. You were dreaming when it started". Mom sighed and said "Yes, but we should not do that again. You had better get off me now".

I rolled off mom and moved over to my side. I could not get the feelings out of my mind. I kept replaying it over and over. My cock sliding in and out of her, how hot and wet, tight and smooth it felt inside of her. The sensation of caressing her breasts and squirting my sperm into her. I want to do this again. I want to do this over and over again. At some point I finally fell I awoke it was just barely light outside. Mom was lying against me with an arm across my chest. She was still asleep. I looked down and I could see one breast lying on my chest. I moved my hand up and gently rubbed her nipple. She stirred a bit so I stopped, but not before her nipple got hard. I noticed I was in the same condition. I reached over, lifted mom's hand off my chest and moved it down and laid it on my cock. Her fingers instinctively wrapped around it. Then I waited for her to wake several minutes she did not stir. I'm going to have to speed this up. I reached up again and began gently rubbing her nipple again. After about 30 seconds I she stirred again and I felt her push her crotch against my thigh and give my cock a squeeze. With that encouragement I squeezed her breast. I turned to her ear and whispered, "That feels really good mom. Don't stop".

Mom was not quite awake and just gave me a "Uhhh", but she did not move her hand and continued squeezing my cock.I reached around to grab her around the waist and pulled her over on top of me. As she came up she released my cock. I reached down and pulled her knees up so her legs bent on either side of my thighs. With sleep still in her voice she asked, "What are you doing"?I needed to act quickly now. Her pussy was wet and I entered her easily. It must be the sperm left over from last night. With a good stroke I was completely buried inside of her. It felt just as good as last night. "Harry, what are you doing? We should not do this again"?That did it. I started pumping into her faster. She said "We should not", not "can't". She likes this. She wants it. She just doesn't want me to know.

Mom began meeting my thrusts into her with her own back against me. Every minute or so I could her say "yes" very softly. I reached down and grabbed her butt and pulled her against me as I continued ramming into her. We kept this up with no variation for what had to have been twenty minutes. Finally she began moaning, "Oh, Harry. Just a little slower".

I slowed down and gave her steady long strokes. She lifted herself up into a sitting position on me and pushed hard back against me in sharp hard thrusts. She then arched her back and cried out. Her pussy seemed to pulsate around my cock and that did me in.I could not hold it back any longer. "Mom, I'm Cumming". I knew I was buried up to the hilt in her but I pushed up trying to get in another six inches and shot sperm into her until I was laid back down on me and wrapped her hands on my shoulder. Once our breathing had returned to normal some of my blood returned to my head and I could think again. "Mom, thanks for waking me up that way. That felt so good"."I'm not sure what I did but you are welcome". She paused a minute and added, "I guess we aren't going to stop right now"."You know best, mom". Mom gave out a little laugh. "What's so funny", I asked."Before you were born there was a TV show called 'Father knows best'. I don't think this episode would have gotten past the censors".I had no idea what she was talking about. Over the next few weeks our routine continued like this. Almost every night we would make love. We wanted to be careful and not let the girls know what was going on so we had to skip mornings when we did not wake up early enough. But I was an early riser.


End file.
